The Burn Book
by AwkwardFangirl917
Summary: The Aphrodite cabin may or may not have watched Mean Girls for the hundredth time and devised their very own burn book, with everyone's dirty little secrets inside...
1. Disclaimer!

Don't continue reading this.

Seriously, there are absolutely no dirty little secrets in here about ALL, and I mean ALL the campers.

Really, this is all just a shit ton of boring Myths 101 notes.

But if found, return to the Aphrodite cabin or you'll be forever alone for 3.6 billion years.

Seriously, we will fucking end you.

Xoxo!


	2. Katie Gardner

Can I be completely honest and just say what everyone else is thinking?

Its obvious that Katie wants to fuck Travis Stoll. Or is it Connor? I can't tell those two apart... But they _stole_ her heart, that's for sure.

Which one will steal her v-card?

She may act like she hates the Stolls but _trust me_, I can tell she's got a thing for at least one of em.

I totally ship.

So, Katie's pretty hot. She's into gardening, that's cool.

We've all been wondering, has she been de-flowered?

I heard that Katie only made the garden club so that Travis could plant some seeds... You know, in her.

Katie's kind of a bitch tbh.

Katie kinda sorta has a plow, stick, and tractor up her ass sometimes.

Her ass is grass and I'm gonna now it.


	3. Public Announcement

So apparently this is getting... Popular?

That's pretty fetch.

Anywhore, if you guys have any juicy secrets to spill PM us or review because why not, we wanna hear everrythingggggggg.

Who do you wanna see next in the Burn Book?

Btw if any of you tell a soul about this we will fucking end you all I swear to the gods no amount of plastic surgery or make up will make you pretty.

Love ya!

Xoxo!


	4. Clarisse la Rue

Total bitch.

This one time, Clarisse made me eat dirt. It was fucking awesome.

Tbh I'm thinking she's a dyke in denial.

No way, doesn't she like Chris?

Duh! Who doesn't know about them? I'm surprised she isn't preg yet.

All brawn and no brains.

Mom really DID NOT bless this girl, breaks my heart.

Are you sure she's not preg? She's been putting on a little weight.

We're so fucked if she ever reads this.

I wouldn't be surprised if she's killed a man before. With her bare hands.

She thought I wasn't looking, but I'm pretty sure she checked me out in the locker room.

Told you, dyke in denial.

(**BTW THIS IS A COLLECTION OF COMMENTS, NOT FROM JUST ONE PERSON, JUST A BUNCH OF SHIT TALKING FROM A TON OF PEOPLE... BUT YOU KNOW, SECRETS AREN'T WELL KEPT IN THE APHRODITE CABIN...)**


	5. Leo Valdez

Thinks he's hot shit.

Leo's pretty hot, I mean literally, not figuratively.

I heard Drew blew him, you know, she'll blow anything with a dick between it's legs.

Isn't he gay for Nico?

Almost feel bad for the guy, he's _such _a seventh wheel.

Heard that when he kissed Mia from Apollo, she was hospitalized with second degree burns.

Didn't he rig camp security to cover up his bating all over camp?

Pretty sure he tried sticking his tongue down Thalia's throat, too bad she's a dyke.

Who doesn't Leo come on to?

I totes ship him with Calypso.

Isn't he the guy who makes out with his you dragon?

Seems like the kind of guy who'd be down to threesome with Jason and Piper.

Leo's kinda slutty tbh.

Isn't he a virgin?

What do you think of Valdez?

Let us know and tell a soul about this book, and you will NEVER, EVER get laid I swear to gods.

GETTING LATE, GOTTA GO, BYE! 3334


	6. Annabeth Chase

You asked for it.

Here's what we have to say about Annabeth Chase..

Pretty sure she's an in the closet slut.

She MUST have dyed her hair, way too smart to be blonde.

Sometimes I think that Percy only dates her because she smells like fish I swear to god.

Heard that her laptop of FILLED with that gay anime porn shit.

I read one of her fanfics before... *shudders* and I think I'm pregnant.

Must be awkward when you're the man in the relationship.

Sometimes I think she still has a thing for Luke. He was hot tbh.

She's such a pussy, she totally freaked when a tiny spider was on the floor.

Does architecture turn her on or what?

Does anyone else notice that she and Percy take really long "Head Counselor Meetings"? I'm sure someone's getting head alright... Js.


End file.
